This invention is a series of novel applications of LPE technology that use objects commonly seen around the home and office as the target screen for the projected images, that I refer to as the “Common Object Display Projector,” (CODP). These images can include photographs, moving video, animations—in fact any content that might be seen on the screen of a PC or a television are potential sources and types of images that can be projected on these non-traditional screens. Through the use of common household and office objects as the screen for the display, an enhanced environment can be created where the patterns seen on these objects no longer need to be fixed at the time of manufacture. For example, it is common in a home to put a wall paper border up around the ceiling. This border is a decorative element that is fixed at the time the border is printed. By using an LPE, a border can be projected that can be changed in real time.
One preferred embodiment is a lamp shade. Since the designer can control the size and shape and distance to the shade, it makes an excellent screen upon which to project content. In a traditional shade, the desired decorative pattern or pictorial on the lamp shade would need to be printed at the time of manufacture either directly on the shade or as an overlay on the shade. Changing that pattern would require the replacement of the shade or of the overlay. Through the use of a COPD, the pattern can be changed in real time. These patterns can be changed in response to many factors such as room occupancy, user input or changing conditions in the environment such as sounds or changing information from a remote location such as weather information from in home sensor or the internet.